Ice Cream
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Sometimes the best way to cool down at the office doesn't really involve cooling down at all.  JIBBS.


**AN: **My first attempt at smut. Jibbs to be sure. Involves one very horny, very pregnant director. On a side note this is my 25th fic (holy words Batman this chick likes to write).

She cannot stand it anymore if the heat does not stop she will fire everyone here. She will yell at her boss, and she will fuck her husband on his desk until she can't remember she's hot. She is going to kill someone. This reaction is not normal, nor is it truly the heat's fault. She can steadfastly place the blame on the small fetus that is seven months old and residing in her uterus. That also means that she can place the blame on said fetus's father, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She rolls out her neck and decides that it is time for an ice cream. She uses the intercom to call his desk.

"Hey, sweetheart, I need some ice cream. The heat is killing me." Her voice is cloying as she slowly tempts him.

"You didn't seem to mind it too much last night." She gasps at him and quickly hangs up. If she starts thinking about last night there is no earthly way she will make it until they get home.

Like clockwork ten minutes later he is in her office offering her a cone of coffee ice cream. She takes a bite of the sinfully sweet ice cream and utters a sigh of relief. "Anything else I can do for you, Director?" He drops her title.

"Would you like a bite, Jethro?" She takes a small nibble off the very top of the cone and holds it in her mouth hoping that he will take it. He obliges, to her extreme content, and leans down to take the proffered bite. His tongue gently slips into her mouth as he removes the creamy treat kissing her a little longer for good measure. When they break apart for a breath, she mumbles a curse, and draws his gaze to the ice cream that had melted onto her hand and dripped on the thigh her skirt has exposed.

"I'll take care of that." He leans down farther and licks the melted ice cream off of her leg. Her breath hitches as his hands stray closer to her center than necessary. Her eyes flutter close as his tongue swirls across her alabaster skin. He looks at her when he's done. "Are you going to eat that?" She can imagine the rest of the thought that he had not worded _or do you want me to lick it off of you?_

She looks at the ice cream that is melting in her hand and weighs her options. On one hand, it has been a week since they've had sex in the office. On the other, the last time they had DiNozzo had almost caught them. She decided that it was well worth the risk. "Lock the door, Jethro, please." He complied and rose from his position to lock the door. She clicked her phone for Cynthia and told her to take a ten minute break. "We need to make this quick."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jethro Gibbs has long since decided that having a wife who is always horny has its advantages. He crosses the room in three quick strides. She takes another bite of ice cream before throwing the entire thing into the trashcan. "You didn't have to ask for ice cream if you really just wanted me."

"'The ice cream made it more fun." She stands up and leads him to the couch before sitting him down. She sits on his lap facing him and starts to kiss him as she undoes his belt. With practiced ease she removes the black leather from Khaki belt-loops.

He starts to undo the buttons on her shirt and moves his lips from her mouth to her collarbone. His calloused fingers caress her bloated abdomen as his mouth continues to work its way down her body. His hands wind their way around her and snap her bra exposing two swollen breasts. His fingers work them into peaks before his mouth swirls over them. Her eyes roll back in her head at his ministrations on her heated skin. She unbuttons his pants and slowly runs down the zipper feeling his hardened cock jump against her hand. She pushes down his boxers and lets out a breathy command. "Need you, in me now." He is all too willing to comply and pushes up her skirt. He is shocked to see that she didn't wear panties.

"Were you expecting this to happen?" He gets out.

"I was a girl scout." She quiets him effectively by pushing herself down onto him. They both gasp at the sensation. She sets the pace and he meets her with every thrust. Both of them are heading to orgasm very quickly. His fingers drift below her line of sight below her belly and begin to stroke her clit. She muffles his name in his shoulder as he brings her over the edge. He follows her soon after.

As they are both tidying themselves afterwards, he turns to her. "So from now on, "ice cream" means sex?"

"Don't tempt me, Jethro." He leans down and gives her another kiss. He can still taste the remains of the wasted coffee ice cream.

"You're the one who does the tempting."

"Like you mind it." She smiles at his disappearing form.

"Not what I said, Jen." He opens the door and walks out leaving her to plan the next time she calls him for ice cream.

**AN:** I cannot believe I just wrote that. Like holy cow. Anyway, first smut ever written. This will fit into the Life Interrupted timeline but that not very important. Constructive criticism/praise is really appreciated. :)


End file.
